Specially adapted, protective eyewear is used today by soldiers and law enforcement officers. The use of such eyewear is particularly advantageous in harsh environments where sunlight, wind, dust and debris can be hazardous to eyesight. Additionally, such eyewear can be designed to protect the eyes against some level of impact of fragments and projectiles during battle. Such eyewear includes the Sawfly™ shield, available from Revision Military of Montreal, Canada, or Revision Eyewear, Ltd. of Williston, Vt., USA.
The present inventors have recognized that such eyewear could be improved by having more durable, and more cost effectively manufactured ear stem or temple pads. The present inventors have also recognized that the ear stem pads could assist in preventing scratching of the inside surface of the lens when the eyewear is folded up for storage.